John Cena
John Cena is one of the current Velocity superstars. He has been active since 2006. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2006 - 2009) Fued with the Phenomenal Dynasty (2009) Return, Multi Time WWE Champion (2010 - Present) John Cena returned at Summerslam in 2010, defeating Randy Orton, the man who put him out of action back in December 2009. John Cena went on a lengthly fued with Orton, lasting all the way to Wrestlemania in 2011, which Cena defeated Orton for the WWE Championship. Cena then entered a fued with Cody Rhodes. On the April 12 episode of Velocity, Rhodes and Orton attacked Cena, and Orton said that Cena was going to defend his title, but not against Orton himself, but Orton and Rhodes together in the triple-threat match later in the night, which Cena won. Rhodes then went to fight Cena at the Extreme Rules Pay-Per-View, with Cena coming out on top. Cena continued his fued with Rhodes and Orton, with both men alternating matches at Pay-Per-Views, with Cena winning up to the June Pay-Per-View, Battleground. Orton won the title from Cena. This was used to write Cena off so he could work on his new movie, 12 Rounds. Cena returned at the Royal Rumble, winning the 2012 Rumble. This would mean that Cena could either face Jeff Hardy for the WWE Title at Wrestlemania, or Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight Championship. Cena chose Hardy, and challenged the demon Matt Hardy to a match later that night. Jeff and Matt beat down on Cena, until Cena was a bloody mess. Cena responded the next week by telling Hardy that things just got real, and the 2 bests in the business were going to fight. On the February 16 episode of Velocity, Cena won a 20 man battle royal to be able to fight Hardy for the title at No Way Out that next Sunday. Hardy defeated Cena, which became a Falls Count Anywhere match. As Cena and Hardy were fighting backstage, Matt Hardy interfered multiple times. But when Cena took out Matt Hardy, Jeff took control himself. When it got to the point where Cena was being chased by Hardy with a barbed-wired chair, Cena backed away slowly, only for Ninja Cyrus to attack Cena with a chair from behind, which allowed Hardy to hit the Twist of Fate to retain the title. Cena won the WWE Championship at Summerslam (2014) by winning a 6-Pack Challenge, defeating Toni Rhodes, Bad News Barrett, Kane, Randy Orton, and the returning Brock Lesnar. He would go on the defend the title at the next 5 Pay-Per-Views against the likes of Brock Lesnar, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Randy Orton. At the Royal Rumble in January, Cena lost the title to Orton. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **AA - Attitude Adjustment/FU - 2005-Present *'Signature Moves' **Five Knuckle Shuffle (Running delayed Fist Drop, with Theatrics) **Side-Release Spinout Powerbomb **Tornado DDT *'Nicknames' **'"Big Match John"' **"The Champ" **"The Doctor of Thuganomics" *'Theme Songs' **"Slam Smack" by R. Hardy (June 4, 2004 - November 19, 2004) **"Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena (November 19, 2004 - August 14, 2006) **'"The Time is Now"' by John Cena the Tha Trademarc (January 28, 2007 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments *WWE Champion (9 Times) *United States Champion (2 Times) *WWE Tag Team Champion (3 Times) - With The Miz (1), Ric Highlander (1), Toni Rhodes, Cody Rhodes, and Goldust (1) *World Tag Team Champion (3 Times) - With The Miz (1), Rory Highlander (1), Shawn Michaels (1) Category:Superstars Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:WWE Champions Category:United States Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:14 Championships